


The Girl Who Wept Stones

by darthmel



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, ronnie swears a lot, she's just that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmel/pseuds/darthmel
Summary: Ronnie-9 is a veteran titan at the Tower, but since she met the Drifter, she has started dissociating herself from the vanguard. The mysterious man and his dark aura keep attracting her like a moth to the light.





	The Girl Who Wept Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time posting anything I've written in english online, since it's not my native language I'm very self conscious about it, but I hope you will enjoy this nonetheless! I still don't know where I'm going with this story, but I feel like it will be interesting...

Ronnie-9 is done. She punches through the hive and sees the blueberries picking up motes behind her. She does everything and they just keep stealing the results of her hard work. And, as a cherry on top, the sound of a blocker, then another, and another. She swears in her helmet, those damn kinderguardians are still gathering motes, unbothered. She leaves whatever mob she was punching and turns around very steadily on her feet for a titan her size to run to the bank. She takes out her shotgun, yells in rage and just takes down the taken one by one, methodically. The three other guardians get there when the party is over and just bank, one of them runs by Ronnie to get the heavy ammo. If she still had blood, it would be boiling. Her comm device beeps. 

"You're gonna let a bunch of kinderguardians steal your glory? I've known you fiercer than that, sister."

Sometimes she wishes the Drifter would just shut up. He knows exactly what words to use to push her buttons. She has no idea how he manages to get inside her head, she hopes she's not that easy to read. She does not trust him, but she finds herself addicted to this somber aura surrounding him. She just wants to be around him, because he's not trying to simmer down her rage like Zavala would do. In fact, he keeps pushing her over the edge, making her channel her anger as a weapon of mass destruction. It's all she's ever been good at, being angry and punching things. She starts charging towards the last guardian banking and feels the sun rushing through her body, burning everything in its trail. Using the weight of her whole body, she hits the poor hunter with a hammer in flames, the shock throws him to the ground. She stands over him.

"Stop stealing motes you dickhead! You didn't do anything but hide behind me. Show some respect. If I don't get my glimmer from the Drifter, I'll get it from you, one way or another."

An alarm starts blaring and they both raise their heads.

"Invader incoming!"

"For fuck's sake." she mutters. She reloads her shotgun and leaves without helping the hunter up. A red laser beam goes over her head through the arena, ricocheting on the walls. "Fucking sleeper simulant. I'm gonna have to be sneaky." She finds the enemy, hiding in ruins like a coward. It's a warlock. It's always a warlock, even the hunters are dumb enough to risk themselves into the battlefield. She hates warlocks and their robes and their snob attitude. She goes around the building, carefully, and reaches the invader from behind. She only needs to fire her shotgun twice, once in their spine, the second time in their head. 

At least the kinderguardians have summoned the primeval, they're not totally useless after all. She dives straight into the taken charged battlefield, clears a path with her fists to reach the rest of the fireteam. Sure, she could have gone all the way around but where would be the fun in that? All together they melt the primeval quite rapidly, to Ronnie's surprise. The blueberries exchange high fives and cheers but Ronnie has deployed her ghost a long time ago and is already far gone into the emptiness of space.

She lands a few hours later in a remote part of the Tower. Her heavy steps resonate in the small corridor leading to the Drifter's lair. She's clearly pissed. She turns around a corner and there he is, *that fucker*. He's flipping one of these emerald coins, a smirk on his face. It's like he was waiting for her. 

"If you keep forcing me to put up with these blueberries I swear to the Traveler I will cut your head clean off with my bare hands, old man."

She takes off her helmet, tempted for a second to throw it at his face. She thinks better of it, and puts it down on a table nearby. Her face is metallic blue, her cold ice eyes darting at the Drifter.

"Sorry sister, I don't make the rules. If you had friends maybe you wouldn't have that problem."

"Oh fuck off, I don't need friends. You just need to be more selective, those kinderguardians are ruining Gambit, can't you see?"

The drifter's eyes are sparkling, he is obviously having a lot of fun watching her lose it every time a game of Gambit doesn't go her way. 

"Sister, how are they ever going to get better if I don't let them in? Plus, you're a great example for a lot of 'em, I've heard some of them say you make them a little nervous."

The fact that she can make other people feel anxious slightly calms her down. She has always been looking to have some sort of power on her surroundings, whether it be their enemies or other guardians. She can never get enough.

"Well they better be." she says in a deadpan voice, leaning against the metal barriers, staring at the small bank in the middle of the room. She can almost see her reflexion in the glass, fading in all this Light and Darkness furiously twirling. The Drifter joins her in her contemplation.

"Fascinating, huh?" he says, with a mischievous smile. Ronnie doesn't reply. She feels him looking at her.

"Wanna play a game of cards? It's getting late, things will settle down a bit."

She only hums as a response.

"I'll get the booze."


End file.
